


Iron Will

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “One more,” she insists, as she has been for the past three orgasms. Jake whines and hiccups, shaking his head as sweat lines his brow, shining off of his pale skin. “One more time, sweetheart. Come for me one more time. I wanna make you come again. Can I, baby? Can I make you come again for me?”
Relationships: Jake Park/Meg Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Iron Will

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking thru my entire AO3: ........can yall tell what my favorite kink is LMAOOOOO
> 
> all i have to say about this is NEED ME A FREAK LIKE DAT

_ “Please!”  _ Jake screams, back arching off of the bed as tears stung his eyes. “Meg, Meg,  _ Meg,  _ fucking  _ shit! I can't take this, please, please, please—!”  _

The redhead couldn't help her giggling as she watched her lover squirm underneath her. Jake was usually so quiet and calm and seeing him fall apart just so was making her more turned on than she would ever admit to anyone. Still, she tilts her head and smiles at him a little too sweetly to be in any way kind. “Aw, you're tapping out so soon, little raven? I was so sure you could take much more than this, what with that  _ iron will  _ you keep bragging about.”

That was blatantly false, but Meg didn't really care. Jake wasn't the type to brag about anything, he was humble like that, something that differed from her and made her love him all the more. She just wanted an excuse to milk every last drop of come out of him. Not that she needed one, he would have let her anyway. Though he was sobbing and thrashing under her ministrations, she knew he didn't want her to stop. He would've said the safeword if he did. 

Meg hums and curls her fingers upwards into his prostate again, suppressing wicked laughter as he wails at the aggressive action.  _ “Stop—!”  _ He weeps, hands fisting at the sheets underneath so hard he nearly rips the fabric. “Please, Meg,  _ stop!  _ I can't come for you anymore! I can't! I can't!” 

“You're gonna,” she coos, pistoning the two fingers she's been abusing his loose hole with for what's possibly been  _ hours  _ now. “I know you can take what I give you, baby bird. I only wish I had my strap with me so I can  _ really  _ go to town on your sweet little spot.” She tells him, leaning down to his soft skin and pressing gentle kisses and harsh bites all the same. 

He gasps and moans helplessly at her onslaught, hot tears rolling down his face as she pushed his legs further apart. “Fuck,  _ f-fuck—”  _ he curses, hands rising to his hair and pulling, needing something to hold onto. He knows he can't do anything to push Meg away, he's not allowed to, so he settles on pulling the locks on his own scalp. “Meg, I th-think—  _ fuck,  _ I think I'm at my limit. I'm done _.” _

“One more,” she insists, as she has been for the past three orgasms. Jake whines and hiccups, shaking his head as sweat lines his brow, shining off of his pale skin. “One more time, sweetheart. Come for me one more time. I wanna make you come again. Can I, baby? Can I make you come again for me?” 

Jake  _ wails,  _ frustrated and overstimulated, but he still nods for her, despite his raspy gasps and pants for air. 

Meg's heart swells for a brief moment. She can't believe how lucky she got when Jake and her decided to date one another. Where else would she find someone so perfect in every way  _ and  _ lets her indulge in her favorite kinks like this? He's enjoying it no doubt, she would never have accepted his offering to let it happen if he wasn't, and she knows that this will be the last person she's ever going to be with for the rest of her life. 

With that thought in mind, she dips down and presses her lips against his. It's chaste and comforting and just what he needs. His arms wrap around her shoulders and he pulls her down, brows pinched and face stained with tears. His eyes are shut tightly but the fluid still slips past them as he sobs, immersing himself in the taste of her lips to keep himself ground. 

Too abruptly does her free hand grip at his angrily throbbing cock. He cries out at her sudden violent jerking, combined with the speeding up of her fingers' slamming against his prostate.  _ “Ah! Ah! No!  _ Please, _ please, no!  _ Don't,  _ don't!”  _ He shrieks, legs crossing behind her back and nearly squeezing the life out of her.  _ “AHA! AH, AH! NO! N-N—AGHH!!”  _

With a howl, Jake releases for the  _ truly  _ final time for the night, body shaking so bad Meg has to hold him down before he starts to bounce too harshly and hurt himself. His groan trails off into a weakened growl, then tapers off into heavy sobs. Meg releases him and slowly slides her fingers out of his insides, taking a moment to appreciate his stretched-out entrance and restraining herself from leaning down and licking the hole until he comes for her again. He's had enough for the night. 

She decides to leave cleaning up later, settling down near Jake, lovesick smile plastered on her face. His hands are covering his red face as he pants, regaining his breath as he trembles. He usually needs time before he could understand anything she says to him, so she patiently waits, running her hands through his messy hair. 

His hands slowly fall away from his face and he blinks up at her, making her chest seize with how adorable he looked. “Hi,” she greets softly, shuffling closer to him. “Welcome back.”

He huffs something at her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to himself. She giggles, letting him kiss and nip at her neck. Her own hands snake around him and squeeze his hips, knowing he likes the weight and the pressure after being so exposed and vulnerable. 

He's completely exhausted and worn out, she can tell from how sluggishly he moves. “Did I go too far?” She asks quietly, to which he immediately shakes his head and kisses her jaw silently. He was never a man of many words but he pulls back and huffs. 

“No, Meg. I loved it. Are you ever going to stop worrying?” 

“I can't help it,” she counters. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Jake's eyes soften at that and he smiles. “Don't worry,” he reassures her. “I trust you, okay? Trust  _ me.” _

“Of course I do,” she replies incredulously. She caresses his face and sighs. “I love you, Jake.”

As he usually does whenever she says those very words, he flushes and smiles at her almost shyly. It was amazing that the words had that effect on him and not how he'd practically let her use him as her personal live sex doll. He presses his forehead to hers and beams. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
